Shenanigans
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: Stiles decides to replace everyone's gifts with gag gifts because he's hilarious that way. 25 Days of Ficmas.


**Prompt: presents**

**Word Count: 942**

**Shenanigans**

* * *

Stiles decided to steal the pack's Christmas presents and replace them with white elephant gifts because he was a douchebag and he liked that about himself.

Anyway, it wasn't like he was going to take them away and never return them. He was just going to hide them and give them out later. After Lydia got mad about the Happy Bunny keychain he'd wrapped in place of the earrings Jackson had originally bought for her. Also after Isaac got upset about the Chick Fil A cow comic he'd slid into the gift bag from Scott that had originally held the first Captain America comic. Easy.

All the wolves were out running in the woods, and Stiles was holding down the fort in Derek's apartment, where they'd decided to gather for Christmas. Well, Peter was there, but as Derek had ordered, he hadn't left his room, leaving Stile blissfully alone.

He'd just finished and picked up his laptop when Derek walked back into the apartment, tugging a shirt back over his head. "Left my phone," he explained, and walked back to his room. As he left, he said, "We'll be back in an hour."

"Uh-huh," Stiles said, pretending nonchalance. It was easier to lie to werewolves when you don't actually say anything. "See ya."

Derek grunted and shut the door.

* * *

Lydia had not been running around with the pack, but she wasn't the type to sit around, either. She and Allison had been shopping instead, an showed up a few minutes before the wolves.

Allison greeted Stiles warmly and Lydia gave him a half-smile that had become the norm for the two of them.

Stiles beamed at them and patted the couch next to him.

Allison sat by him but Lydia steamrolled into the kitchen. "Did he keep the tea I bought him?"

"Dunno," Stiles answered, scrolling aimlessly down his tumblr dashboard.

"He did," Lydia said. "I just don't know where he put it."

Allison was watching him scroll as kept muttering "Reblog that one for me."

The third time that happened, Stiles said, "I'm going to tell Scott about how your tumblr is literally just pictures of shirtless guys."

"Not true," she said, frowning. "I also write posts about him and how sweet he is."

"Lie," Stiles said, shaking his head. "I follow you."

"You blacklisted 'my boyfriend,'" Allison reminded him. "You just don't see the posts."

"Whatever," Stiles said. "I'll still tell him."

Allison just shrugged and said, "Reblog that guy."

"I hate you," Stiles said, and reblogged the picture.

"You're the one following—" she paused, squinting at the screen. "Shirtless-hottiez."

"That is neither her nor there," he answered.

The door opened and Isaac bounded into the apartment. "Don't make fun of him, Allison," Isaac said. "Shirtless-Hottiez is a quality blog."

Scott shot him a look as he followed him in. "Really?"

"Their URL is honest."

"It is," Stiles agreed. He was pleased to have Isaac on his side, as well as the run of conversation. Just so long as no one asked—

"Why do all the presents smell like Stiles?" Jackson asked, wrinkling his nose next to the tree.

Stiles frowned and shrugged. If someone suggested—

"He was probably just guessing what everything was," Scott said, sitting on the couch next to Allison and looping an arm around her.

Safe, Stiles thought, because Erica ran inside then and shook the snow out of her hair.

"Gross, Erica," Isaac yelled, and then he tackled her, which led to an enormous fight among the wolves that Derek tried in vain to break up without using alpha powers.

Back on the couch, Stiles and Allison returned their attention to tumblr. "Reblog that one."

Stiles groaned.

* * *

Stiles and Isaac made dinner as they were the only two who could cook anything other than breakfast and pasta. It was Christmas, so they pulled out all the stops—meaning they had turkey and chicken, mashed and roasted potatoes, and four kinds of vegetables. There were also five pies, but those were from the grocery store.

Somehow that was enough for everyone, which, really, was impressive.

After dinner they opened presents. There was that natural pairing off they all ended up doing—Scott-and-Allison, Jackson-and-Lydia, Erica-and-Boyd. It left Stiles, Derek, an Isaac all awkwardly clumped. Stiles say in the middle with Isaac leaning into him, apparently because Stiles was his second favorite member of the pack, behind Scott.

Stiles definitely did not lean into Derek, but he did sit close enough to feel his body heat. The nice thing about werewolves was the way they constantly touched each other. Which made the press of arms and legs totally not awkward.

Stiles yawned and watched as the presents started to be opened and the pack got generally upset and confused.

Scott figured it out first. "Stiles," he yelled and then tackled him. "You weren't guessing, were you?"

Stiles just laughed an pushed at his friend aimlessly. Turned out werewolves weren't ticklish.

"Where are they?" Isaac demanded, tugging on Stiles' hair gently. "Please, Stiles?"

"Couch," he chokes out in between peals of laughter.

Scott holds him down while Boyd leans over the couch to grab the unwrapped presents. "Whose is whose?"

People half-hazardly grab the gifts they purchased and hand them out.

This time they seem a lot more satisfied. Scott is still sitting on Stiles no matter how much Stiles pushes him.

But that's okay because Stiles gets all his white elephant gifts back as well as his real presents. And Derek, at least, seemed highly amused. And Isaac kept petting his hair. So Stiles could deal with his best friend crushing his lungs, at least for a while.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

**A/N**: So I deeply apologize for any typos, because I literally typed this up on my phone. Our power has gone out and it's lucky that I even figured out how to upload this on my phone. The mobile site isn't friendly. Merry Christmas! This was written for the 25 Day Of Ficmas (link on profile).

**EDIT, 2/1/13**: I edited out the typos! Further, Shirtless-Hottiez is a real blog that exists on Tumblr, run by yours truly. I just started it today. Feel free to follow me there, or on my personal blog, imagreatbowler. :)


End file.
